Time-Frame!
by gadhadada
Summary: the Second, Minute, Hour, Week, Fortnight, Month, Year, Decade, Centuries or sometimes LIFE-SPAN...!
1. Chapter 1

**A Big Big THANK YOU SO MUCH for the Praise/Critical Analyses and Points by My Baccha Party for My Previous Story Huge Success...**

 **this is Another REQUEST STORY...**

 **One of My Baccha Named BFF giving Me Plot of this Story...**

 **so All Appreciation for the Uniqueness of this Plot with Claps goes to BFF...**

 **I try to Fulfill the Plot Corners with My Small Skillful Ability...**

 **Hope You All Like it...**

 **Only THREE CHAPPY Story...**

 **Ill Updated it with Two Days Gaps...**

 **NON-INVESTIGATIVE...**

 **having DUO and MINIONS...**

 **but very Sensitive and Mature Issue...**

* * *

 **the ONE LINER BOLD Sentence's showing PRESENT Era like the Casual NON-BOLD Writing Format...**

* * *

 **Time-Frame**

 ** _Kya Yaar_** _…_

 _The Man Entering inside Hearing the Tired tone, look at the Figure, placing His Belongings although Locking Residence Main Door with…_

 _Abhijeet (apology tone): Sorry Daya… (placing His belongings over dinning table and headed towards kitchen with) kya karta…_

 _Daya (annoyingly): Message tou kr skty thy na…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh as He picks water bottle from fridge and started gulping sips from it with): Waqt hee Nahi mila…_

 _Daya giving a Disapproving look and Dipped inside His room without any further Comment…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Simply last Four days are really Hectic for Abhijeet in a sense as He is Busy to Work out a Case which He dealt in Past with an HQ Officer…_

 _The Roaming in between HQ to Bureau to HQ only giving Him Headache and Body Ache…_

 _He doesn't like such kinda Meetings where He only Entertained the Other One without any Time Limit…_

 _Not Only He is Missing Daya Company but the Relaxment of His Own Team Presence, the Bureau Building, Residence or any Single Person associated to Him…_

 _Daily Routine is turning Completely Upside Down and mostly He does not have a Time to atleast beading GoodBye to His Bro…_

 _Obviously it's not a Good thing not only for Him but for His Chote who now started to Showing His Irritation and Annoyance on this Particular Skedule…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Meeting held inside ACP Sir cabin where Few HQ Officers Discussing about few things where as His Right hand only giving Warm Puff understand His Head about the Starting of Difficult days…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, (casually) do teen din ki baat hy… (disappointed tone as His Buddy pretending more as) Tum bhi na…_

 _Daya (teasingly): Buddhy Miyaan, (reminding) do teen din already guzar chuky hain… ab (ask) aur kya krna hy… aur (irritatingly) aakhir ye log (little sarcastic way) HQ Mahashy kay Deewany jayein gy kub…?_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): Mujhy kya malum… Sahab (taunt) Apny Wi-Fi tou Set karein tou kuch Khabrein Hum tak bhi pohanchein…_

 _Daya (promptly): Sir nay Router ka Passward change kr diya hy (Abhijeet laughed on Daya prompt reply hearing more) wesy Kaam jari hay.. dekho (with evil grin) jaldi Crack ho jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet (punch on His back with): Sudhar ja Moty… (Scaring Him as) Sir ko bhanak bhi par gayii na.. seedhy ander jayein gy Sahab…_

 _Daya (proudly): pehly Bhanak tou prny do…_

 _The ¾ days expand to a Week, Off the Mood of Daya which Abhijeet trying to Fresh but Sadly, nothing comes with Good End…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Waiting is Prolong day by day where the Departure and Arrival at Different Timings, the Lunch/Dinner even Snack and Tea turn Cold in that Long Absence…_

 _The Meeting/Chatting/Bickering/Smacking all really wipes out regarding the Tight Schedule…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Excellent… Buh thee Shanddar.. bas isi ki Kami reh gayii thi… hain na…_**

 _The Man Admiring with Teasing Clapping Sound and Gritting Teeth Angered His Buddy who Replied…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): tou kya karun… Bolo… (teasingly) Mana kr dun Sir ko…?_

 _Daya: kum az kum Apni Na-Pasandedgi tou Dikhaty (seeing Abhijeet Huffing understand Him that His Pal did not show any Annoying and Irritation in that Decision gives Him another minute of Teasing as) magar Nahi jee… Seedhy Hath ki Kamar mein (taunt) Bal jo aa jaye ga na (Abhijeet stifled His Laugh, listens more) itna Acha banny ka (understanding His Buddy as) Pretend krna bhi Saheh Nahi hota (Abhijeet nodded angered more Daya who said straightly) Abhijeet, Main Serious hun…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (with twinkling eyes) Main kub keh rha hun ky Sahab Mazaq kr rhy hain…_

 _Daya (disappointidely counting): Na Salary barhti hy, Na koi Facility milti hy.. Jaan Jokham mein daalo aur End mein WELL DONE ki Do Lafzi Tareef (after a bit) kahan ja rhy ho…?_

 _Abhijeet (simply): Pehly Bangalore, phir Delhi…_

 _Daya (interrupts): arry Ahmedabad… Jaipur… Chennai… Hyderabad tou Reh hee gaya…_

 _Abhijeet (again attempting to coax): Daya… Kaam hy na…?_

 _Daya: tou (rashly) HQ waly kyun Nahi krty Kaam.. kyun ghari ghari Humaray Pass aa jaty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (ignoring with): khair, Main keh rha tha.. (briefing Him about His Teip as) 10/15 din tou lug hee jayein gy… ab Saheh tour pr tou Keh Nahi…_

 _The Loud Sound turn His Head as He was Talking although Wiping Water Drops from Dinning table after Popping out the Tissue from Tissue Box, where He found the Empty place or a Swinging Residence Main door understand Him about His Chote Boycotting All by Leaving Residence…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Obviously Abhijeet Appearance started from Busy to Absent Stages as He Flew to Bangalore First and then to Delhi… He tried to Catch Up with Daya atleast for Few minutes through Call/SMS/Messages but Daya Replies/Answers understand Him to Prepare Himself for a Big Battle when He will get back to Mumbai…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (shockingly): arry Daya… (ask) yahan kahan…?_

 _Daya (turn and found Kartik so after shaking hand replying): bas Yaar, (casually) thori Grocery Shopping krnay aaya tha… (telling as) Boss bhi Thursday ko aa jaye ga… aaj thora Bureau sy Jaldi Free ho gaya tha (both wheeling their Shopping carts with) tou Socha Sauda Salf tou ly aaon…._

 _Kartik: acha tou (nodded with) Abhijeet aa rha hy.. is baar kuch Lamba Trip Nahi ho gaya Us ka…_

 _Daya (with sigh): haan aur Us ka kya Yaar… (sadly) Rahul ko dekho, wo bhi tou kitna Busy tha Pichly dino…_

 _Kartik: haan, (telling about His Support as) aksar Main Rohan ko ooper Aman kay Pass Sony kay liye Bhej deta tha… Dono Soty Kum hain.. (Daya Smiled hearing it) Masti Zyada krty hain… wesy lagta hy Doctors (refrence DR DUO with) bhi kafi Masroof hain… (missing tone) Tum Logun ki Baithak hee Nahi Lagi kafi dino sy…_

 _Daya (now both at Counter Belt as Finishes their further Shopping with): haan, Dr. Ashoke ka tou koi Symposium chal rha hy… baaqi (telling their appointments with) Rajeev ki Family mein koi Shadi hy tou wo already Yahan hy hee Nahi…._

 _Kartik (now freed and grabbed their Shopping bags with): haan Yaar, December January tou bas Shadiyaan nimtao… (moving towards Exit with) Meri Family mein bhi yehi Haal hy.. kisi ki Shadi tou kisi ka Mundan… Sach Yaar, Office sy aa kr jao… Mushkil ho jati hy (both reached at Parking lot with) aur Na jany ki kaho tou Madam (refer to His Wife with) ka Mood Off… (with sigh) jay tou Banda kahan jaye…_

 _Daya (smilingly): bhae, ye Banda tou filhal Apni Gari ki taraf jata hy…_

 _Kartik: ohh haan (spotting Quillas with) Tum Niklo, Mujhy tou abhi Bacchun ko Un kay Chacho kay yahan sy Pick krna hy…_

 _Daya nodded and Both heading to their Destination after beading GoodBye to Each One…._

 _Daya after arrived at Residence, starting Setting Items while side by side making Plan as…._

 _Daya (talking to Himself with): Parsun ky liye kuch Acha bana leta hun… Boss bhi pata Nahi kya ulti Cheezein Khata hoga… (placing things over shelf with) aisa krta hun kuch Desi bana leta hun… kuch Kaam aaj kr leta hun.. kuch Kal… (thinking about his schedule with) Time ka tou Bharosa hee Nahi hy na… pata Nahi Kal ya Parsun kitni Der ho jaye…._

 _He started Preparing few things as per His Time Schedule whereas Happy to have back His Buddy in just Two days…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (confusingly): matlab…?_

 _Voice 2: matlab kya… (irritate) kub sy tou Keh rha hun.. kya ab bhi Samjh Nahi aaya… (disappointed way) Rahul Tum bhi na…_

 _Rahu (straightly): Baat Meri Nahi hy Abhijeet… Baat Tumhari hy…_

 _Abhijeet: dekho Main Samjhta hun… pr (irritatingly) Aaj hee Order aaya hy tou kya karun… Bolo… phir (low tone) Sir ka bhi Phone aa gaya tha… Samjho Rahul…_

 _Rahul (tensely): Mera tou Bheja hee Kaam Nahi kr rha…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): tou krta kub hy… (rash tone) Seedhi si Baat samjha raha hun kay yahan Mujhy 4/5 din aur Rukna hoga… (making plan with) Tum aur Rajeev ¾ din ki Chuttiyaan ly kr Daya ko kahein aas pass kisi Farm house ly jao.. acha hy Outing ho jaye gi… tab tak Main bhi aa jaon ga…_

 _Rahul (teasingly): keh tou aisy rhy ho jesy Wo Bacha hy kay kahein ghuma phira lao…_

 _Abhijeet (annoying tone): tou bolo aur kya kahun…._

 _Rahul (feeling the tired tone say): chalo Main kuch Sochta hun… pr kya (ask) Daya ko malum Nahi hy kay Tum Late ho jao gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (worried tone): yehi tou Samjh Nahi aa rha… kay kya aur kesy bataon… (telling more) wesy hee Buht Mood Off hy Sahab ka… kabhi Baat krty hain aur kabhi Bina Baat kiye Call Kaat dety hain… aur ab…_

 _Rahul (again): Rajeev sy Baat ki phir Tum ny…?_

 _Abhijeet: arry (with irritation) Tum Haan Hun mein Jawab do tou Main wahan bhi Baat karun…_

 _Rahul (sighing): acha Rehdy do.. Main Baat krta hun.. (stressing) pr Abhijeet ¾ din… is sy Zyada Mujhy bhi Chutti Nahi mily gi (softly) Kaam ka kafi Pressure hy…_

 _Abhijeet (gotten): haan I can Understand Yaar…_

 _Rahul (more): Daya ko Mil jaye gi Chutti…?_

 _Abhijeet: dekho, (trying) Baat krta hun ACP Sir sy.. pr Usy Shak Na ho jaye…_

 _Rahul (stopping Him by adding): acha Tum ruko.. Main Tum ko Phone krta hun Thori Der mein tou Baat krty hain is pr bhi.. Theek…_

 _Abhijeet (detailing Him): OK, pehly SMS krna… Main Khud Call kr lun ga aur agar Nahi kiya 5 minute kay ander tou phir Wait krna kyunkay Main Meeting Room mein honga.. jub Bahar aaonga tou Khud Call kr lunga.. OK…_

 _Rahul (accepted): Done…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _ **Ohhhhh….**_

 _The Palm of the Man trying to Protect the Large Wok to Not to Slip from the Stove to Kitchen Slab and Spoiled the Tasty Gravy but Landed in Wrong Angle in that Protection so Hit His Arm Bone over Wooden Table really gives Him Jolt of Spiked Pain which Worried Him…_

 _The Wrapping of Bandage after Applying Ointment over the Bruised Bone Restrict Him for the Rest of Time to Resuming Back His Work which He is now Winding Up…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rahul: tou (angrily) kya Baky ja rha hun Main….?_

 _Rajeev: hmmm… (simply) Yaar Daya Naraz ho jaye ga…._

 _Rahul (after a while): ek Plan hy …_

 _Rajeev (giving cue wth): Kaho…_

 _Rahul Tells Him His Plan and after few Amendments by Rajeev, Both Agreed on that and now Rahul Updated it to Abhijeet as…_

 _Rahul (ask as Abhijeet Called Him Lately): Busy thy kya…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan (tell) Niklty Sath hee Tumhein Call kiya hy… Bolo…_

 _Rahul (telling about His Plan): dekho, Mery Pass 3 Tickets hain… Manali side pr ek Naya Resort Khula hy…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): Resort ky Ticket… (smiley tease) aisa kub sy hony laga…?_

 _Rahul (replied): jub sy 2018 shroo hua hy Mery Bhai… khair, (briefing Him as) basically Ticket tou wahan kay Ball Room section ka hy.. magar jin kay Pass Ticket ho Un ko 3 Nights or 4 Days ka Stay mily ga…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Tum (with loud shock) Sanbhal kr bethy thy…_

 _Rahul: Yaar, (irritatingly) Aman ka Baccha Tayyar Nahi… Wo tou Apnay 50 Dostun ko bhi ly jany ka Keh rha hy.. tou Main ny ye Deal ki hy Us sy kay Wo Surfing pr Chala jayey aur Main, Daya aur Tum wahan chaly jayein gy… (with serious tone) Honestly Abhijeet, Main Aman ko Us kay Friends kay Sath Bhejna Nahi chah rha…_

 _Abhijeet (more serious way): any Problem…?_

 _Rahul: Yaar, Jagah aisi hy… (understanding Him as) Tum tou Samjhty ho… (disliking way) Daro/Drugs kuch bhi Possible hy… phir (more emphases) Aman ko Dhuwein sy Allergy hy… bekaar mein koi Masla Na ho jaye… magar haan (reminding as) Offer isi Week ki hy.. Mujhy pata tha Tum Thursday ko aa jao gy tou Hum Nikl jayein gy kyunkay agar Hum Saturday ko bhi Check In Karein gy tou Un ko ye Offer deni hogi.. Last day Saturday Night hy…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed with): Theek hy… ACP Sir Keh dein gy kay Tum nay Un sy Permission lii hy… Right…_

 _Rahul (accepted with): Theek hy… Main bhi Daya ko Pata lunga kay Ticket Thursday tak ka hy… (hopeful tone) Hope Wo Chalny ko Raazi ho jaye…_

 _Abhijeet (confirm way): ho jaye ga.. Aaj Main (casual way) Bomb Phor dunga Sahab kay Sar pr…_

 _Rahul (laughingly with): hahahha… kya Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet: Rahul, (adding) Us ki Medicine rakh lena Yaad sy…_

 _Rahul: Pehly (telling in smile) Patny tou do Apnay Bhaloo ko…_

 _Abhijeet: Raat 9 bajy kay baad jana.. (giving His plan by saying) Main abhi 15 minute mein Call karun ga Daya ko…_

 _Rahul: chalo, (tells) Main Naha lun.. phir Jata hun…_

 _Abhijeet (closing call with): OK, Bye…_

 _Both Beading GoodBye while Abhijeet Eating His Dinner which already came to His Room and now Preparing for getting a Big Scold from His Bear…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Big Fluff of Skin really wanted to Start Crying without any Reason… His All Enthusiasm, His Excitement Totally Wasted with Few Words of His Buddy…_

 _He really wanted to Fire Up the whole World including Himself… He didn't Tell His Pal about His Bruised Bone, His almost Prepared Desi Dishes, His Shopping's, His Happiness and His Waiting…_

 _All Dived down inside those few Salty Drops falls from His Eyes on such Silly News…_

 _He knew its Part of their Job, He is not an Immature Youngster rather a Mature, Practical Professional Middle Aged Man… He could Understand All these Scenarios but…_

 _Still that But did All Bad and now He just wanted to move anywhere where His Existence even does not matter…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Guy gives a Glass of Water, another One Wrapped the Bandage more Professionally while the Bear Popped Pills heard…_

 _Rahul: Tum sub Choro… (ordering way) bas Kal Hum Log chal rhy hain… Main Tum aur Rajeev…_

 _Daya (tired tone): Mujhy kahein Nahi jana…_

 _Rajeev (little strict): Poocha Nahi hy.. Bataya hy bas…_

 _Daya (still): Chutti Nhai mily gi Mujhy…_

 _Rahul (straight): Not Your Headache… Samjhy…_

 _Daya takes Sigh although Rajeev and Rahul both exchanged few Glances so Rahul went Outside to Talk to ACP Sir or Pretend to Talk to ACP Sir as He already knew Abhijeet did His Work while Rajeev grabbed Daya Arm, takes Him inside His Room and started Stuffing His Small Travelling Bag…._

 _Rahul already called Rajeev to Come and then Both Prepared Daya for this Holiday Plan as He wanted a Supportive Hand for Convincing Daya but Abhijeet Call already makes the Ground of that Trip which Relaxly made by Twin R…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The SIR tone Relax Both R's about Success of that Plan as ACP Sir Personally Call Daya and gives Him Permission even Insists Him after Rahul Call…._

 _Daya really not in a Mood to Enjoy but He wanted to Heading somewhere to Cool Off His Mind…_

 _He is too much Angry over Abhijeet although He knew Internally He is Wrong but sometimes Matters does not Important than the Person…_

 _The Late Night Program about Rahul and Daya moving in Quillas, Pick Rajeev from His House Next Morning and Directly Heading to Manali…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet Pacing To and Fro in really Worried and Hurt manner… He can't believe that Daya Hurt Himself in Anger after getting Rahul Message…_

 _He is waiting Rajeev Call to Talk to Him in Detail about Daya Injury although Remembering His Conversation with ACP Sir Earlier after giving Him few Points as well His Delayed Arrival as…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (Softly) ek Favor chahyey thi Aap sy…?_

 _ACP (Simply): Kaho…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (ask) kya Char Din ki Chutti Mil skti hy…?_

 _ACP (shockingly): matlab… (confused tone) Tum tou Pehly hee Bureau sy Chuttiyun pr ho na…_

 _Abhijeet (pat over His head on His Silly mistake with): oh Sorry Sir… I mean Daya ky liye…_

 _ACP (with sighing gives small smile over Abhijeet lips): Hey Bhagwaan… (after a bit) Kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (telling) Sahab ka Mood Buht Off hy aur abhi Meri Extra 4 Din Rukny ka Sun kr tou Explode hee ho jayein gy Gussy sy… tou (telling Him about His Plan to CheerUp His Bro as) Main nay Rahul aur Rajeev ko Kaha hy kay Us ko kahein FarmHouse etc pr ly jayein…_

 _ACP (suspiciously): Chala jaye ga…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (instantly taunting way) Intaiqaam bhi koi Cheez hoti hay…_

 _His Head Laughed Loudly on His Sharp Shine Perfect Taunt and after few More Comments, Sanctioned Daya 4 Days Leave…_

 _Abhijeet Immediately SMSed it to Rahul Number who Pretended that ACP Sir on His Behalf gives Daya 4 days Leave…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet (pick call instantly with): haan kya hua…? Zyada Chout tou Nahi lagi… (annoying) Daya bhi na…_

 _Rajeev (relaxly): Breath Abhijeet… Relax… (tell) Daya ka Hath already Injured tha…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): Ain… pr…_

 _Rajeev (now briefing Him about that Injury as): Wo Kal Khana bana rha tha… Hath Table sy Lug kr Haddi mein Chout aa gayii thi… aaj (with sigh) Tumhein Batata tou Tum nay Pehly hee Patakha Phor diya tou Wo Bechara kya krta…_

 _Abhijeet (again in concern way): Zyada Chout tou Nahi aayii…?_

 _Rajeev (Relaxing Him by adding): Nahi, Us nay Khud bhi Kal Bandage kr lii thi… Aaj Main ny bhi kr dii… khair, (telling about their program as) Kal Hum Log Nikl rahy hain.. Friday ki Subah Pohanch jayein gy…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed): OK… (add) Raat ka Safar Nahi krna…_

 _Rajeev (with annoying tone): Lo Tum bhi ab Rule Book dy do… abhi Aik sy Acha Khasa Lecture Mila hy…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed with): Saheh kaha hoga Ashoke nay… (heard HUNH, ask more) wesy Khatam Nahi hua Us ka Taam Tobra…?_

 _Rajeev (laughing with): hahahahha… Taam Tobra… (prasingly) wah wah… (threatening) aany do batata hun Us ko… malum hy na Apny Profession ko ly kr Wo kitna Sensitive hy…_

 _Abhijeet (dusting it with): haan haan Dekh lein gy… Kum Hum bhi Nahi hain… (again back to plan) acha Suno… Zara Sahab ka Dihaan rakhna…_

 _Rajeev (nodded with): haan haan… wesy Tum Kub aao gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): kyun…?_

 _Rajeev (telling their Idea as): kyunki Tumhary aany ky baad hee Hum Log Wapis aayein gy na…_

 _Abhijeet (replying): Main Tuesday Morning aa jaon ga… wesy Koshish poori hy kay Monday ki Raat hee aa jaon magar Confirm Nhai hy…_

 _Rajeev (agreed with): Theek hy… Hum Log Tuesday ki Dophair ya Shaam tak Pohanchty hain Phir…._

 _Abhijeet (again): Mujh sy Contact mein rehna… OK… Rahul ko bhi Keh dena…_

 _Rajeev (softly): OK… Bye…._

 _Abhijeet Beading GoodBye to Rajeev, He is trying to Call Daya who Cuts His Call as Expected so Abhijeet sending Him few Messages containing Apologies/Some Cooing Messages and Lastly Good Night Wish…_

 _He Totally Pretended that He doesn't know about that whole Manali Plan of these Three Stooges…._

 _He Smiled on that Term and now lay down Relaxing Himself Imagining His Brother Enjoyment after that Sad Mishap…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Ride was Nice and Relaxing especially made by His Two Friends trying to Light Up Daya Mood…._

 _Daya: pr (ask in curiosity to Rahul) aakhir Tujhy hee kyun Tickets mily…?_

 _Rajeev (pat over Daya shoulder as He is Driving while is laying over Back Seat or Daya occupied Passenger one because of a Light Sling hanging around His Arm which Rajeev Forcefully Wear Him because of Track or Jostling of Body due to Long Ride inside Vehicle): haan bhae Daya… Dum tou hy Tumhari Baat mein… (looking at Rear-view mirror with) haan Rahul batao…?_

 _Rahul (casually): arry Mery Superintendent kay Jeja Jee ki bhi Investment hy Us Resort mein… Unhun nay hee Ticket diya tha…_

 _Daya: aur (winking to Rajeev with) Tum nay socha Mufta kaun chorta hy…_

 _Rahul (pat over His Shoulder with): Mugambo Khush hua…_

 _The Journey Ended Well where Thrice Shared a Suite with Three Single Beds and Daya Fav Recliner with few Nice Items…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Honestly, the Nice Soothing Chilly Weather, the Greenery, Clear Lake Water, View of Far Snow Capping Mountains and Little Elevated place…_

 _Daya's Mood turn Happy Automatically although internally He Missing His Buddy in Heart but just to Ignore Him and showed that He is Enjoying More Alone, Sending Selfies with Smiles minute after minute with Realizing that His Bro easily got His Fake Smile and Sad Eyes…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Daya (irritatingly as got His Cell back from Abhijeet as): Kya Boss Tumhein tou Selfie lena bhi Nahi aatii…_**

 ** _The Fluff Bear snatched His Cell from the Angry Bear Palm who continuously hearing Different Suggestions taking a Selfie as…_**

 ** _Daya (suggesting as): arry Boss… arry yahan Ooper… Left Angle lo na… dekho Baal Mery Sub aayein.. aur Background tou Mast aana chahyey… Saheh sy Pakro…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (giving Back Cell with): ly Pakr… Khud Khench ly… (annoying tone) jesy Mujhy tou kuch aata Nahi hy na…_**

 ** _Daya: BTW (teasingly) Selfie lena bi Ek Art hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Beta, (giving Him Heating Glare with) aisa Na ho kay ye Sharp Shine Us Art ko Sahab kay liye Science na bana dy…_**

 _The Laughing Blaster coming out at that moment still spreading a Soft Smile on His Face now Wet His Eyes Lightly…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The First day is Normal as Mostly Trio were Roaming and Discovering the Area which is No Doubt Beautiful…_

 _Rajeev: So Beautiful (seeing a Small Lake with) Sach Rahul.. Idea Nahi tha kay Jagah itni KhubSurat hogi.. (ask turn towards Daya as) kyun Daya…?_

 _Daya (nodded with): haan Yaar… Boss ko tou aur Pasand aayey gi.. (usual way) wo tou wesy bhi Scenery ko Buht Like krta hy…_

 _Both R and R Quiets for a Moment which Confused Daya for a bit who Changed the Mood of Scene with…_

 _Daya: pr khair, (telling with Pride) Batana thori hy Boss ko… aa tou gaya hoga (to Rahul) wesy Yaar Boss Pareshan Nahi hoga…?_

 _Rahul (casual): kyun.. Tery Boss ko (moving ahead with) ACP Sir tou Bata dein gy na kay tu Mery Sath gaya hy…_

 _Daya (agreed with): ye Baat tou hy…_

 _Rajeev (with smile to make moment more light with): aur acha hy… No Cell Signals… Right…_

 _Daya (disagreeing with): khair Dongle tou Chal hee jata hy…_

 _Rahul (sadly): Raat mein… wo bhi Mar Mar ky…_

 _Rajeev (pinching way): wesy Daya itna Jalana bhi Theek Nahi… Abhijeet kya sochy ga… (wink to Rahul) hain Rahul…?_

 _Rahul: haan bhae… (winking Daya with) ye tou Buht Buri Baat hy Daya…_

 _Daya (disagreeing with): koi Nahi… aakhir 15 din sy Wo bhi tou Ja ky Betha hua hy na… hunh… acha hy (happily) Jaly… (cocking) aur Zyada (grinning with) Jaly…_

 _Both Sighing to atleast change the Mood of Daya as Both really trying Best that Daya could not Contact with Abhijeet at any Cost because He does not know about Abhijeet Delay Arrival…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet getting SMS's like aur_ _ **Jealous Miyaan, aur Jalo… ufff Wat a Pleasant Mausam… hey BarafBari**_ _kinda Messages but He Delibrately Checking All in Late Night and Mostly sending Replies with Sad Emmocations gives a Nice and Naughty Feel inside Daya Heart…_

 _Rahul already keep an Eye on that Point regarding Signal and because of His Superintendent Help, Using Few Small Range Jammers around Resort Area by saying Resort about Security Purpose…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Today, Daya wakes up seeing the Two Beds already Filled and Covered from Head to Toe so Smiled Warmly and went to take a First Shower…_

 _The Clicking of BathRoom Glass Door Lock, giving the Signal to One of Resident who Poke out His Head from Blanket, Pat over the Other Bed, heard…_

 _Rajeev (ask): Gaya…_

 _Rahul (enthusiastically): Yes…_

 _Rajeev coming out from His Bed with a Jump, Look at Rahul who is also Already Prepared and Both Leave the Room with Mischievous Smile and Smirks over their Lips…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_


	2. Chapter 2

_First, I m Not feeling Well Baccha Party, still Fighting with Flu, Taking Big Big Pills, so much Cold/Cough/Fever etc..._

 _the Chappy Late because of My Bad Health so a Big Apology for that..._

* * *

 _ **ABHI SUNSHINE:** Baccha, ab Main kya kahun... koi Hat Ke Plot bhi tou Do na Aap... even now I m really feeling that I m Repeating Myself so thinking to take a Break..._

* * *

 _ **RHIA:** Abhijeet Showing that He was Busy in His Work and Replying Him Late because He becoming Jealous of Daya Vacations... just a Pretend thing..._

* * *

 _ **DUOAYESHA:** Yes Baccha, thats a Mistake... Ill Cover it in Last Chappy... OK..._

* * *

 _ **BETU BETA:** I m Fine, much Better Today..._

* * *

 _Thanks alot to **SHIKHA, PRIYANKA, RHIA, SIFA, COOLAK, PRIYA, BETU BETA, AD FAN, JYOTI, ABHI'S FAN, GUEST, KIRTI, GUEST, DUOAYESHA, DUOSUN, BFF, RD, DA95, ABHI'S SUNSHINE** and All Others..._

* * *

 _Voice (shocking tone): Really… (little confuse) magar Sir…_

 _Voice 2 (interrupts with): U Interested Officer (pause with) Or…_

 _Voice 1 (immediately): Yes…_

 _Voice 2 (straightly): Pack and Leave… (shaking hand with) Good to Work with You…_

 _The whoe Procedure was a Big Shocker for Abhijeet who could not Think about All this in His Dreams till Last Night and now His First and ForeMost Priority is to Chase His Bro…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Steaming Shower Refreshes the Man, who after Drying Himself, Dressed in Casual and then place His Palm over Door Handle and Freezed…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Gathering of Breakfast really Fills the Two Tummies only thrugh Look and Aroma where Both Professionals giving Pat over their Back with Laugh and Happiness…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya trying Clicking Lock in Anti or Clock wise few times but find the Door Jammed…_

 _The Steam already Fog inside the whole Glass door which now He Wipes with Towel, Peek Outside showing Him the Empty room…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Sharp Shine started to Stuffing His Items while Booked His Currecntly Avaialable Flight to Mumbai as Early as Can really Boosting His Flairs to Touch His HomeLand as well Meet His Team and especially Embrace His Buddy…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya now started Stabbing over Glass wall which is In vein… Obviously the Cuboid is not much Comfortable for Staying…_

 _He tried to trying Few Things like His Kicks which Slipped because of Wet Glass, although His Punches only Hurts His Knuckles…_

 _Daya (annoyingly): kya Yaar… kesy Jahil hain ye Dono… (reminding with) bas Kal Raat Complimentary Breakfast ka Suna tha… Pagal ho gaye… (irritate tone) pr Mujhy tou ly jaty…_

 _He again tried to Kick at Door but Slipped because of Wet Floor and now the Shower is On Flowing Hard Hot Water and cannot be Switch Off or Changing the Position or Flow of Water cause it's Knob Slipped from its Screw Socket…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (uttering in low tone): Rahul… (eying His plate with) Plate sy Bahar aa jaye ga Khana…_

 _Rahul (whispering tone): tou Daya kay liye bhi tou ly rha hun na… (telling His point in tension with) Khatam ho gaya tou…_

 _Rajeev (again): Sub Teri hee Plate ko Dekh rhy hain…_

 _Rahul (casual): Dekhny do… hunh…_

 _Rajeev (pressing teeth): Zaleel karwa bas Mujhy… acha khasa (glancing a look a Girl behind as) ye Side wali Larki Mujhy Dekh rhi thi… Pyar bhari Nazrun sy aur ab Dekh… samjh rhi Main…_

 _Rahul (finishes): Narbhakshi hun…_

 _Rajeev (push him): Bak Bak mut kr… (again nudging) Jaldi karo…_

 _Both Fills their Plates as a Mounds of Different Yummy Breakfast Items and went to their Booth…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Honestly the Less than an Hour Sky Ride is Not much Entertaining and Enjoyable for the Man who feels a Sudden Stiffens and Nervousness in His System without any Strong Motive…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya Nerves now Working on Panic State, His Stress Weakens His Strength as His Continuous Attempts Only giving Him Irritations, Anger and Slow Scare…_

 _The Constant Spraying of Warm Water now Puddling over few Patches of Bathroom where the Floor is Uneven because of Different Accessories Fixing, whereas BathTub which Daya does not Use because of His Size and Body Length fills with that Steamy Slosh…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Swirl of Air really Tensed Most of Passengers where suddenly Oxygen Masks falling against their Faces told the Temporary Residents about the Turbulence of their Upcoming Death…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Foggy Glass, the Bubbling of Water although now the Water Flow is almost Minimum which means the Tank must Flowed All its Reservoir Water, takes the Man Years back…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Deep Breaths at Both Places, not only Revolves Many Love ones Faces/Smiles/Tears but also Fills the Heart which Pumping Breathlessly with their Life Success/Defeats and Relations…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rahul: Yaar, (look at His Wrist watch with) 25 minute sy Ooper ho rha hy… (confusingly) Daya aya Nahi…_

 _Rajeev: haan (added) wesy bhi Usy Mujh sy Bandage bhi karani hy aur Sardi mein itna tou Nahayey gab hi Nahi…_

 _Rahul: haan, (in tense tone) warna Us kay Hath ka Dard thora Barh bhi jata hy…_

 _Rajeev (look at Him and ask): Dekhny chalein…?_

 _Rahul (nodded although covering their Food Platter from Different Plates and telling the Waiter as): Khayal rakhna… Hum Log abhi aaty hain…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The few minutes Tension now Released still Pressed the Claws over Guests as well Hosts Nerves who now onlywanted to Land Safe and Sound as Early as Possible…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Casual Knock, Call turn Both Friend Tensed… They exchanged Glances with Each One and then started Teasing as…_

 _Rajeev (knock): Daya… So gaya kya…?_

 _Rahul (sitting over Bed and Loudly told His Art work with): Beta, Buht Mushkilun sy Nashta Jama kiya hy…_

 _Rajeev (look at Rahul, again knocking little Loud with): Daya…._

 _Rahul (coming behind, pressing His Ears got nothing because of Glass, the Fog really makes Impossible to See anything, so to Rajeev): Lock Kholo…. (still Stab) Daya… (Relaxing Him as) Dunt Worry… Hum Kholty hain Darwaza… Wait…_

 _They Unlock it Easily cause Both Personally do some work on Lock Department so it Locked Automatically when Daya went inside…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Safely Touching of Huge Tires over Runaway really Relaxes the Stress where few Glimpse of Smiles/Sighing/Prayers showed to each other as Compliment…_

 _Whereas the Loud Screech Stopped the Ambulance which Vacant Out the 6 feet 2 inches Body and Wheeling the Stretcher to ER section while the Vehicle giving Protocol to Emergency 4 wheelers or the Patient inside it with a Tensed Doctor and a Worried Inspector…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet does not know but the Experience really Unsettled His Nerves for few minutes even after coming out from Airport…_

 _He initially thought to Surprise the Younger Champs Platoon Next day but His little Spiked Up Feelings changes His Plans with…_

 _Abhijeet (talk to himself with): abhi chalta hun… acha hy… (looking the day with) Din ki Roshni mein Pohanch jaonga aur Teenun ko (smilingly stopping the Cab with) Zabardast Jhatka lagy ga…_

 _Obviously the Ride is Not much Long so Abhijeet does not Need a Long Break…_

 _He already told ACP Sir about His Early Arrival at Call as still He has Two Days Leave which already Sanctioned to Him so just after coming to Residence, Book a Car for the Ride in Call, taking a Warm Shower, takes a Small Travelling Bag, His Cell and Wallet and now after Locking Residence with Pleasure to Meet His Bear, Left Mumbai…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (shockingly): matlab….?_

 _Dr (briefing the whole): Sir, the Nerves are in too much Stress, We are trying to Relax His Nerves But… His Breathing and Beating Both are Not Normal even for few minutes, We used Intubation Tube to give His Lungs a Normal Oxygen Pressure…_

 _Rajeev (wipw the Sweat from His forhead and ask): and Now…?_

 _Dr (add): He is still Serious although We are taking Out the Breathing Machine but still He needs Oxygen Mask rather than Nasal Cannula…_

 _Rajeev (nodded and again): and what about the IV Stats…?_

 _Dr (again): Below than Normal so Pumping Good Relieving Medicine and Body Fluids…_

 _Rahul (coming close to Rajeev as still He is Talking to Dr with): kya hua Rajeev… (jerk His arm lightly with) Mujhy bhi tou Batao aur ye (ask) Intibution Tube kya hy.. Tum is ka Sun kr itny Pareshan kyun ho gaye… haan… (again in tense tone) Daya Theek hy na…?_

 _Rajeev (nodded and after a Reassuring Squeeze over Rahul Palm which is on His Arm back to Dr with): any Injury (clear His Throat with) Internal or External..?_

 _Dr (relaxing tone): No except few Bruises and Mild Burn over His Foot Soles, Palm and few Expose Skin part…_

 _Rajeev nodded and after Thanking Doctor who Left the Spot turn to Rahul to Fill Him, Paused by His Cell Ringer Blinking_ _ **ABHIJEET**_ _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Sometimes it's really Difficult to Realize that still They are Catering as Robots not Human…_

 _A Simple Hello really takes Him at the Spot where He does not Do anything except giving the Destination Address and heard a Clanked understand Him about what will Happening in Future, if He will See His Future…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (complete tense tone): Mujhy Nahi pata… bas Tum aa jao…_

 _Voice (annoying tone): Tum Logun ko ye krny ko kis nay kaha tha… haan…_

 _Rajeev: Ashoke Please… (after a sad breath) Please…_

 _Ashoke (calming Himself and then added): 3 sy 4 ghanty lug jayein gy Mujhy Pohanchty Pohanchty…_

 _Rajeev (grunt): hmmm…_

 _Ashoke (telling): Wait krna Mera… Ok… I'll Try to Come as Early but (understanding him about what He will be Dealing before His Arrival as) Abhijeet already Aadha Raasta Cover kr chukka hy… Wo Jaldi Pohanch jayey ga khas kr is Khaber ky baad tou shayed Urr kr hee aa jaye… (irritatingly) Tum Log bi na Rajeev… Jaan Boojh kr Apny liye Mushkilein khari krty ho… Bewakoof… (after a sigh) acha khair, Main Pohanchta hun… Bye…_

 _The Slow BYE told Him about His Friend Stress Level especially after Thinking to Stand infront of Abhijeet…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rahul really wanted to Dump inside that Cool Tiles Floor when Rajeev told Him about that Intubation Machine where Daya only Surviving through Artificial Breathing or say He was on Ventilator for Living His Life…_

 _He just Cursing Himself on His Bogus Plan to play a Prank with Daya just to Prolong the Enjoyment during these Small Vacations…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Rahul (pacing around with): Sochty hain… magar (reminding Rajeev) Rajeev kuch aisa ho kay Daya ko koi Chout Na lagy aur Wo Dary Nahi…_**

 ** _Rajeev: I knew that… (telling Him) is liye ye Paani Waani kay aur Andheray kay Saaray Ideas Main Pehly hee Bunk kr chukka hun…_**

 ** _Rahul: aby happily) kyun na Usy Bath Room mein Band kr dein.. Maza aayey ga…_**

 ** _Rajeev (irritate on that bogus prank plan): kya Khaak Maza aayey ga… Aik Minute mein Bahar aa jaye ga Wo… pata hy na Us ki Strength ka…_**

 ** _Rahul: Yaar, (telling him in detail) Hum Logun nay na College mein kuch Seniors kay Sath ye kiya tha… (with big grin) Sach Buht Tafreeh aayii thi…_**

 ** _Rajeev (look at him with): Tumhein Yaqeen hy…?_**

 ** _Rahul: aur Nahi tou kiya.. (tell) bas Bahar sy Door Lock kr dein gy… Daya ka kya hy.. Flying Kick sy Kaam chala ly ga…_**

 ** _Rajeev (agreed on that plan as): haan Glass zyada Mota Nahi hy… Main ny Check kiya hy… (calculating with) agar Daya Nangy pair bhi Kick lagayey ga tou Glass Break ho jaye ga…_**

 ** _Rahul: wohi tou… (softly) Mera Khayal hy it's Easy for Daya aur acha hy Us ki Practice bhi ho jaye gi…_**

 _Although Both Tightens the Knots of their Childish Prank Plan from many things…_

 _They checked the BathRoom Glass Door Glass Depth which is just 8 inches bearable for Daya to Break as Casual Glass Dinning Table Glass is More Than 12 Inches which Daya already Broke Many Times…_

 _Both can't think about that Shower Knob Slipping and also the Steaming Water which Bubbled Up and Hurt their Buddy Skin…_

 _Both could not Believe that Daya can't Break the Glass because of Fogginess over Glass Slab, it Mostly Wasted His All Attempts and gives Him Bruises cause of Slipping over Floor few times…_

 _Both except Exchanging Shaming Glances, Hurt Feeling to Undelibrately and Unintentionally Gives Wounds to their Friend and makes that Small Holiday turn a Horrible One…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_


	3. Last Chapter

_Thank You Baccha Party for Ur Kind Words... I m feeling Better but still Recovering... Thanks again..._

* * *

 _Plot Owner and I Discussed alot on that and coming with a Strained Relation inbetween Both Characters but Only for this Story... OK..._

* * *

 _I m Happy that Plot Owner Liking My Small Work Out... and You all enjoying it..._

* * *

 _Chalo lets Meet U All after a Big Gap..._

* * *

 _The Open and Loud Bang of Hired Vehicle Driver understand the Tension where at Middle of Ride, the Passenger who casually Talking about Weather and Global Political Issues, Dialing a Number, Talking Someone and Shout…_

 _Abhijeet: What… (just taking Breath with) Hospital ka Naam batao…_

 _The Driver already after Hearing it, Accelerates the Vehicle as its His Extra Long Experience Lesson when to Hear anything like this means there must be Some Emergency happened with the Pessanger and He must Played the Role of a Speedy Rider in that Panic Situation…_

 _The Arrival of Abhijeet Standup the Two Caught Up Culprits with Sweaty Foreheads and Scary Faces…_

 _Abhijeet (stern): kahan hy Daya…?_

 _Rahul (with sall courage glancing towards ER with): Emergency mein… abhi Milny ki Ijazat Nahi di…_

 _Rajeev (Softly): I m so Sorry Abhijeet… Humein Bilkul bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (rash interrupts): Bilkul bhi kya Rajeev… Ain… (angry tone) Ghumany layey thy ya Mery Bhai ki Jaan leny…_

 _Rahul (shout on that blame): Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (turn to Him with Harsh tone): kya Abhijeet… haan… Batao… ye Keh kr Bheja tha kya… (complete chewing tone) kay Maut kay Munh mein Pohancha do Usy… balky (sarcastically) Pohancha do kya… Maut ki Neend hee Sula do…_

 _Rajeev (again Softer way): Mujhy Ilm Nhai tha… (realize Him) it was just a Small Prank Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (in complete teasing tone): Look what Your Small Prank did… Sadly, (with meaningful shade) it's not Fulfilled Your Intentions Completely…_

 _Rahul (now coming in angry mode too with): Abhijeet Tum ab Ziyadti kr rhy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (mimicaking as): ohhh Ziyadtii.. pata hy kya…_

 _The Sentence Cuts as Doctor Arrived with Daya News as well tells Three Mature Man to Lower their Volumes as it's a Hospital Corridor not their Houses, Apologized by Thrice…_

 _Dr (briefing): Patient is Fine now… magar abhi Hosh mein Nahi hain.. Stable hain.. (to all) Aap Log Mil skty hain…_

 _Abhijeet rushed while Rahul behind Him and after Entering really feels Hurt after seeing Daya Bandaged Foot Soles/Palm/few Body Parts, the IV Lines and Nasal Cannula over His Face…_

 _Abhijeet giving Him a Pained Look down Rahul Head who turn found almost Empty Corridor where a Small Glance of His Dr Friend taking the turn and Completely Vanish…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Night is Quite and Painful in Three Places as Abhijeet only Spending time over an Uncomfortable Plastic chair where Only Murmuring ReAssurance Comments while Relaxing His Bear with…_

 _Abhijeet (telling Him the Plane Turbulence Incident with): Yaqeen kr Daya… Sach Jaan bachi Tery Bhai ki (squeeze His Palm with) halaky Aik AirHostess tou Mujhy Tery liye Pasand bhi aa gayii thi (nodded with) haan haan, Laya hun, Sahab kay liye Gift… ab bhae (smiley way) Duty Free Shop sy hee Khareeda hy… Rakh lena… (pat over his Palm with) Nakhry Mut Dikhana… Pata hy Sahab ki Naak Buht Oonch hy magar (taunting) agar Sahab nay Zyada Bak Bak ki na tou Cut…. Samjha…_

 _Although the Calm Breathing, the Normal Beeping Sound while Still Body Not giving Him any kinda Pleasure…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (ask): aur Wo gaya kahna…?_

 _Voice 2 (sadly): malum Nahi… Phone bhi Nahi Receive kr rha… (assuming as) shayed Wapus chala gaya ho…?_

 _Voice 1 (sighing with): Nahi, Mujh sy Mily bina Nahi jaye ga… khair, (with stern tone) kya kahun… Tum Logun nay bhi na Rahul…_

 _Rahul (straight): Dr. Ashoke, koi aisa Prank Nahi tha jis kay liye Humein inti Sunai jaye (little angrier way) Aik Aam 10 Saal ka Baccha bhi Apnay Bhai, Friend ya Class Mates kay Sath aisy kitny Prank kr jata hy.. agar Shower ka Knob Slip ho gaya tou is mein Humara ya Humary Prank ka koi Qusoor Nhai… aur Aap ye Achi tarah Jaanty hain… Accident Happens… Right…_

 _Ashoke (with sigh): but Accident happening during any Prank counted Rahul and (stressed on each word with) You also Know that… Us kay Apny Consequence hoty hain…_

 _Rahul (quiet fr a while and then ask): Aap Abhijeet sy Milein gy…?_

 _Ashoke (nodded with): haan Milun ga… abhi shayed Dr aayey ga na Round pr… (softly) dekho Pehly Us sy Baat kr lun phir Abhijeet ko Dekhta hun…_

 _Rahul (hesitatingly): aur Rajeev…?_

 _Ashoke: hmmmm…_

 _They Waited till Next Round Up of the Doctor, who Fills Up Ashoke after His Introduction as Abhijeet also came out when Dr Examined Daya and found Rahul with Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke shakes Hand with Doctor and then turn towards Abhijeet who look at Him and Tauntingly uttered…_

 _Abhijeet (taunted): tou Madad kay liye bula liya… Ain…_

 _Ashoke (uttered softly): hmmmm…._

 _Abhijeet (annoyingly): hmmm kya… dekha Nahi kya kiya Dono nay aur complete chewing tone) Tumharay waly nay tou Had hee kr dii…_

 _Rahul (cut with): Abhijeet aisi koi Baat Nahi.. (understanding him as) it was just a Prank aur kya (ask meaningfully) Tum Daya sy Expect kr skty ho kay Wo Ek Locked BathRoom Nahi Khol sky… (smirk) Amazing hy bhae…_

 _Abhijeet (turn angry): Baku Mut… Samjhy… (rashly) Bakwass krnay ko Nahi kaha hy…_

 _Ashoke (with sigh): Tum Kal kay baad Daya ko Mumbai Shift krwa sakty ho… (again simple tone) Main Intaizaam krwa deta hun…_

 _Abhijeet (tauntingly again): Meharbani hy… kr lun ga Main Sub… aur (meaningfully) bhi Achy Hospitals hain Mumbai mein…_

 _Ashoke (agreed with): Bilkul… (Softly) Good Luck…_

 _Abhijeet Surprised but except Gulping Anger went inside Daya room while Rahul look at Ashoke and said…_

 _Rahul (harsh way): itny Loud Reaction ki bhi Zarurat Nahi thi… Abhijeet tou Samjh rha hy kay Hum nay Daya ko Jaan kr… hunh…._

 _He Incompletes His Sentence with a Snickering tone while moving behind Ashoke who just Jerked His Head during Strolling…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Low Moaning Alert the Sloppy Figure, who hovered over His Buddy, Softly Placing His Palm over Daya Shoulder and say…_

 _Abhijeet (calling softly): Daya… Daya… (Daya slowly sliding the Eyelids from His eyes seeing Abhijeet Face so mouthing ABHI,, heard) haan Abhi… Theek hy na.. Ain…_

 _Daya feeling Pinching Throat so Abhijeet Wet His Throat with Water although side by side Press the Call Button…_

 _Doctor and Staff coming inside and Examined Daya, and after giving a Satisfactory Smile and Nod to Both Patient and His Relative, Left the Room Relaxing Both Buddies where Daya Bed little Tilt up and He is in Half Sitting Position as Staff wanted to give Him Food which will coming on way and Abhijeet again Occupied the Plastic Chair, heard…_

 _Daya (ask): Tum kub aayey…?_

 _Abhijeet (Soft tone): Thori Der Pehly…_

 _Daya (ask looking around with): aur Rahul Rajeev kahan hain…?_

 _Abhijeet (angry tone): kahan hona chahyey Un Dono ko (Daya raising Brow in Questioning heard) aisy kya Dekh rhy ho… haan… (angrily) koi Kasar Nahi chori thi Dono nay…_

 _Daya (confusingly): kis Cheez ki…?_

 _Abhijeet (shocked): matlab… (irritatingly) ye Tum Mujh sy Pooch ry ho Daya (rashly murmur) aik Ghumany ki hee Baat ki thi… Mujhy kya Malum tha kay Dono…_

 _Daya (interrupts); Ghuma hee dein gy… hain na…?_

 _Abhijeet (irritate getting Daya tease with): Daya Bekaar ki Baatein Mut karo…_

 _Staff coming inside Closed the Topis for a while where Tray Adjusted over Daya lap and Abhijeet after Satisfying Staff, and giving Leaving signal and Coaxing His Bear with…_

 _Abhijeet (adjusting the Tray with): acha chalo Pehly kuch Kha lo…_

 _Daya (strained tone): ye (ask) Vacations ka Plan Tumhara tha…?_

 _Abhijeet (already knew He spills the Hint of that in His Early Comment so Accepted it with): Haan… (casual) Mujhy 2/4 din aur Rukna tha tou is liye… Tum nay tou Meri Poori Baat hee Nahi Suni thi… bas wahan Main ny kaha kay Daya Main Aaj Nahi aa rha aur Sahab nay Phone Patakh diya… hunh… (giving Him Soup with) Mujhy kya Malum tha ye ho jaye ga…_

 _Daya (again): kya ho jaye ga…?_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him in Tension ask): Daya, Tumhein kuch Yaad Nahi hy kya… (confusingly) I mean kya hua… Ain…?_

 _Daya (smilingly): Yaad kyun Nahi hy… Bilkul hy (teasingly) Baray Bhai nay Chuttiyaan Plan kr dein… Dostun nay Prank… Mujhy kyun Nhai Yaad hoga… hain na…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Zyada Taany deny ki Zarurat Nahi hy… Samjhy Daya…_

 _Daya (snickering): Main bhi tou yehi keh rha hun…_

 _Abhijeet (attempting to again giving Daya Soup who taking Small Sips with): jo Keh rhy ho na Samjh aa rha hy Mujhy Achy sy.. (ask in rash) kya Ghalat kiya jo Main ny ye 2/4 din ki Chuttiyaan Plan kr dii… haan…_

 _Daya (replying Him): tou Unhun nay bhi Ek Chota sa Prank Plan kr ky kya Ghalti kr di… haan…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Jaan ja skti thi Sahab ki…?_

 _Daya (immediately): Gayii tou Nahi na…_

 _Abhijeet: tou kya Chahty ho (standing now with) Kaho…_

 _Daya: Main kya Chahun ga… (softly) Mery lie tou Tum Log Chahty ho… hain na… Khas kr Tum…_

 _Abhijeet (coming in battle now with): Daya Tum koi 4 Saal ky Bacchy Nhai ho… Humari Naukri ko bhi Samjhty ho aur Us kay Taqazun ko bhi… Bekaar mein hee Main ny Sahab kay Mood ko thora Behtar krny ka Socha…_

 _Daya (agreed and added): Bilkul.. Bekaar mein hee… is sy Behtar tha Tum Mujhy Saaf Keh dety… wo Log Kum az Kum Behtar thy Jinhun nay Tumharay Kehny pr Amal kiya… Mujhy thora Aur Entertain kiya…_

 _Abhijeet (again taunt): Sure, BathRoom mein Band kr ky… Zabardast bhae…._

 _Daya: haan Zabardast… (with smirk) jisy Kholna Mery Bayein Hath ka Khail thi…_

 _Abhijeet look at Him Shockingly as a Sudden Revealing really Burns His Nerves got Daya Personally doing it All and Hurt Himself…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke (softly): Rajeev…_

 _Rajeev (stopping him with): Plz Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (trying to lighten the situation): Wo Gussy mein tha Rajeev aur Tum Jaanty ho Daya ko ly kr Wo kitna Sensitive hy…_

 _Rajeev (sarcastically): haan, Bilkul…_

 _Ashoke (strict): Rajeev…. (after a bit) Ghalati Tum Logun ki bhi tou thi…_

 _Rajeev (accepted with): Bilkul thi… (ask Seriously) lekin kya Tumhein Lagta hy Hum Daya ki Maut chahty thy…?_

 _Ashoke: Rajeev, (with sad sigh as He knew Abhijeet Anger) Gussy mein Insaan Ooper Neechy Bol jata hy…_

 _Rajeev: haan Ashoke… Gussy mein Insaan Ooper Neechy Sun bhi leta hy pr (look at Him with) Na Main Gussy mein hun aur Na Main ny Iradatan aisa kiya aur Tum ye Jaanty ho…_

 _Ashoke (giving favour to His friend with): Abhijeet bhi ye Jaanta hy Rajeev…_

 _Rajeev (look at Him and move with): Sure…_

 _Rahul look at the Defeated Posture of Rajeev as He Persoally giving Time and Space to Both to Cater the Situation, now back to Ashoke so say…_

 _Rahul: Dr. Ashoke (Ashoke turn to Him, signaling to take seat, Rahul added) ab…?_

 _Ashoke: ab kya… (with sighing) Usy Abhijeet ki Baat nay Kafi Hurt kiya hy… Hurt Heal hony mein Waqt lagta hy… (telling Him with His xperience as) hr Aadmi pr is Healing ka Time Frame Different hota hy…_

 _Rahul (sadly): tou kya ab Rajeev aur Abhijeet ka Rishta…_

 _Ashoke (nodded with): haan thora Strained rhy ga…_

 _Rahul (sadly): kya socha tha Dr Ashoke aur kya ho gaya… (blame on their Plan) kaash Main hee Rajeev ko Mana kr deta Us waqt, ya Rajeev nay ye Idea Socha hee Nahi hota ya Daya Aaram sy Bahar aa jata…_

 _Ashoke (standing with now): haan Kaash… khair, Tum aur Rajeev Packing kr lo… Daya ki bhi Packing kr kay Us ka Bag aur Abhijeet ka bhi yahan Reception pr Rakhwa dena… Main Gariyun aur Ambulence ka Intaizaam krta hun (Rahul standing heard more) Main Rajeev aur Tum Sath chalein gy… OK…_

 _Rahul nodded and went to Fulfill His Assigned Work while Ashoke Pressed His ForeHead for a While to Ease out the Slow Pain Spreading on His Head…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly uttered): yani Tum bhi is Plan ka Hissa thy… Ain… tou (teasing) itna Drama kyun kiya Phir…?_

 _Daya: Plan tou Tumhara hee tha na (smirking way) Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (tauntingly): ahan, Buht Achy… Zabaradst… tou ab Sahab ko bhi Dramy krny aa gaye hain…_

 _Daya: kya karein… Achy Actors sy jo Paala para hy… (Abhijeet grunt heard more) Pata hy Abhijeet, Tum nay Buht Acha kiya Mujhy yahan Bhej kr… (Abhijeet got the typical Smirk and Sarcasting Listens more) Sach… kyunky Tumhari Soch aur Irady mein Mujhy Khush rakhna Shamil tha… Bilkul isi tarah Un Dono ki Soch aur Irady mein bi yehi tha… (sadly) Accidently Shower ka Knob Slip ho gaya, warna Us Darwazy ko Tourna Mushkil Nahi tha Abhi… bas Mushkil ye hy kay ye Accident Mery Sath hua…_

 _Abhijeet (quietly): Tum Samjhty ho ye Sub Mera Qusoor hy…_

 _Daya: Nahi, (softly realize His Bro) ye bas Ek Accident hay Abhi… just an Accident…_

 _Abhijeet (raising eyebrow with): aur…?_

 _Daya: aur ye ky Main ny Tumhein Buht Miss kiya…(softly) Sach…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled although giving a Small Brief Hug to His Injured Big Bird who really Feels now His Vacations Completes…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Morning really Brightens although Fills Anger inside Abhijeet Heart when He Finds Full Folder of Daya Treatment/Medicine Schedule added Duo Bag Packs with Few Snacks and Fully Loaded Ambulence with a Space of Visitor too Headed to CITY Hospital Directly…_

 _Daya: City Hospital… pr (to Abhijeet) Life Line chalein gy na Boss aur Rahul aur Rajeev kahan hain…?_

 _The Man appeared in Smile in front of Daya Wheel Chair who Fills Him up regarding Both R with…_

 _Ashoke (casually): arry Wo Dona kahan is Munni Ambulence mein aayein gy…?_

 _Daya (shockingly): Dr. Ashoke… Aap…? Matlab…?_

 _Ashoke: lo bhae, (smilingly) ab kya Breaking News Mujh tak Na pohanchy… haan Daya…_

 _Daya (jerking head with): ye Rajeev bhi na.. pr Dono hain kahan… (sadly) Milny bhi Nhai aayey…_

 _Ashoke: Yaar, (casually) filhal tou Tum Tayyari karo.. abhi kuch Time Hospital ka Mehmaan ban kr rehna paray ga Tumhein…?_

 _Daya: Jee Jee, pr (telling Him the problem as) ye City Hospital ly ja rhy hain Mujhy…?_

 _Ashoke (make it light with): haan, LLH mein kuch Renovation Work chal rha hy… is liye…_

 _Daya (again attempting): arry pr…_

 _Ashoke (pat over His Shoulder with): Daya, its Better to Stay Away from Construction Work… OK…_

 _The Sweet Soft tone although the Meaningful Words easily Understand Abhijeet the way and Shade of Conversation…_

 _Daya obviously dunt Understand although asking Abhijeet about His Cell who Relaxses Him…_

 _Abhijeet (tell): acha Pehly Betho tou Ambulence mein… Phir kr lena Call…_

 _Ashoke Smilingly Weaved Daya and after giving a Soft Look to Abhijeet moved to His Vehicle side while Duo settled inside and the Journey started where Staff doesn't Allow Daya to Use Cell Phone due to few Equipment which Readings creating Difficulties because of Cell Phone Signals…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Till reaching Mumbai, Daya went to Sleep because of few Pills which already Invaded in His System, Tiredness and Long Ride so Shifting Him at City Hospital is a Easy Job for Staff who after Fullfilling their Work as Mostly Hosptial Formals already Completed as Daya Room is Prepared with Equipments, a Doctor already present at Spot understand Abhijeet about Ashoke Workout so Manali Hospital Staff Left after Delivering the Patient…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya wakes Up at Evening with few Voices and after Full Awakeness got Freddie, Vivek and Rahul beside Him…._

 _Freddie: arry Daya Sir… (sweetly) aa gaye Hosh mein… kya Sir, Jana Nahi tha na Aap ko…?_

 _Vivek (agreed with): aur Nahi tou kya Sir… Sardi bhi tou kitni hy…._

 _Daya (sat with Rahul help who changes the Bed position with): arry ho jata hy bhae, Tum Log bhi na (to Rahul) Rajeev kahan hy…?_

 _Rahul (casual): Usy foran Jana para Yaar, Chennai (Daya look at Him meaningfully as Rahul voice is Slow and His eyes are Down, added more) koi Emergency aa gayii Us ki Family mein… (Daya nodded while look at another pair of Duo and ask) aur yahan Sub kesa rha…?_

 _Freddie (simply): Sir, kuch Khas Nahi… wohi Routine Stuff… aur (tell Him as) Aap ko Pata hy… Abhijeet Sir bhi aa gaye…?_

 _Daya (smilingly): haan, wohi Mery Sath yahan Ambulence mein aaya hy…_

 _Vivek: acha hua Sir, (Softly) Rahul Bhaiyya aur Rajeev Bhaiyya, Aap kay Sath thy… warna tou… (suggesting him as) wesy Aap na Buht Care karein Sir Apnay Shoulder ki… ye Frozen Shoulder Achi cheez Nahi hy…_

 _Daya in a bit got that the Members associated to this whole thing does not Reveal the Actual Incident rather making Daya Frozen Shoulder Issue which Accepted by All Easily cause Team and Other Family members Witnessed of His Problem and Dealing itsBad Consequences in Past too…_

 _Vivek got a Call so Both Excused from Daya and Left the Room, gives Him Moment who Clutched Rahul Arm and ask in Rash tone…_

 _Daya (straight): Rajeev kahan hy Rahul…?_

 _Rahul (sat infront of Him and say Softly): jub Tum 25 minute tak Neechy Hall mein Nahi aayey tou Main aur Rajeev Tumhein Dekhnay Ooper gaye, Tum Bathroom mein Behosh Paray thy… Hum Dono nay Tumhein Lock Khol kr Nikala aur phir Manali kay Hospital Shift kiya, Abhijeet already Humein Surprise deny ko aa rha tha tou Us ko bhi Batana para cauase Wo Humein Call kr rha tha…_

 _Daya (ask): Phir…?_

 _Rahul (with sighing): Abhijeet kafi Gussy mein tha tou…_

 _Daya (sad): Buht kuch Keh diya Kya…?_

 _Rahul: Shayed… ya Shayed Nahi (just look at Daya straight and say) Daya, Yaqeen kr Hum nay Jaan kr aisa Nahi kiya tha…_

 _Daya (shockingly): Rahul…. Tum…_

 _Rahul (standing hand with): I know koi aisa Nahi samjhta… Abhijeet bhi Nahi… pr Zarurai Nahi.. hr Shaks Un Lafzun ki Talkhi ko Hazam kr ly…_

 _Daya (sadly): Main Samjhta hun Rahul… pr Tum Abhijeet kay Gussy sy Waqif ho… (Rahul nodded, Daya added) Main ny bhi Us yehi bataya kay Wo Accident hee tha… pr…_

 _Rahul (with sigh): haan… pr…_

 _Voice (interrupts): hr koi Aik tarah sy React Nahi krta… Right…_

 _Both Look upward find Dr. Ashoke, who is Entering inside with a Soft Smile, Greeted Daya, Ask Him few Queries regarding Pain/Tension/Problems and then add…_

 _Ashoke (simply): dekho jo bhi hua… Bura hua… pr thora Time do… (softly) Rajeev bhi thora Stubborn hy…_

 _Rahul (take Rajeev side with): Baat Stubborn ki Nhai hy Dr. Ashoke… Plz… (sadly) Abhijeet nay Humein Buht Sunai thi…_

 _Ashoke (giving Favour to Abhijeet): tou Tum Logun nay Haar Phool Pehnany waly Kaam bhi Nhai kiye thy…_

 _Rahul: itny bhi koi aisy Kaam Nahi kiye thy (to Daya) batao Daya… (reminding) kya Hum Logun nay Ratan ko College mein Nahi BathRoom mein Band kiya tha.. aur Wo tou kitna Young tha… phir already Wo Heart Patient tha.. pr Us kay Papa nay kya Kaha tha kay koi Baat Nhai Beta… is sy Mery Bety ko Pata chala kay Wo bhi Aap Logun jesa hy… Same… Shararti.. haan…_

 _Ashoke (realizing as): Wo Ratan kay Papa thy Rahul… Abhijeet, Tum ya Rajeev Nhai…_

 _Rahul: hunh… (still on His Statement with) phir bhi Abhijeet ny Zyadti ki…_

 _Ashoke (waving hand with): acha khair… jo ho gaya so ho gaya…_

 _Daya (to Ashoke): aur Rajeev…?_

 _Ashoke (look at Him with): Daya… Usy thora Waqt do aur Abhijeet ko bhi… (giving His Idea as) Behtar Nahi hy Hum is Waqyey ka Zikr Kum sy Kum karein… thora Abhijeet aur Rajeev ka Milna Julna Kum hoga tou Bhool hee jayein gy kuch Dino baad…_

 _Daya (sadly): pr Dr. Ashoke… ye tou_

 _Ashoke (added as): haan Achi Baat Nahi hogi ye.. but aur koi Solution filhaal Mery pass Nahi… (telling him as) Rajeev ko Buht Shock laga aur Wo Hurt bhi hua hy Abhijeet ki kuch Baatun pr.. Main Jaanta hun Abhijeet nay Gussy mein Kaha hoga… pr Daya, hr kisi ka Reaction aur Dealing Style Alug hota hy… Right (Daya nodded, Ashoke added) acha hy Rajeev aur Abhijeet Dono kay lie ye Learning Lesson hoga tou asgy Wo Dono jub Aik Dusray sy Deal karein gy Directly tou Apna Experience Yaad rakkhein gy…_

 _Rahul: aur (sarcastically) ye Silsila kub tak chaly ga…?_

 _Ashoke: koi Time Frame Nahi hy Rahul… (softly to both) filhaal Mera Mashwara hy.. Dono ko Chor do… is Incident ko Pii jao… Apny Regular Routine mein Wapis aa jao.. Sub Theek ho jaye ga…_

 _Daya: kya kahun… isi liye Boss ko Zyada Gussa krny sy Mana krta hun (suddenly to Rahul) Rahul, Tu tou Abhi sy Baat kary ga na…?_

 _Rahul patted His Shoulder with a Nod and Smile while Ashoke started Casual Conversation…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Duo Entering inside the Cabin hearing the Typical Professional cum Relaxing tone of Both Doctors, where They Shakes Hands with Each One and after Settling, casually Discussing as…_

 _Rajeev: aur Daya… (look at Him with) Theek…?_

 _Daya: haan Yaar… (softly) Aik Do Visits kay liye Bulaya tha.. wo bhi Khatam…_

 _Rajeev: Good… tou (smirk) Back in Town…_

 _Daya (laughs): yeah… Suna hy Town Missing Me Badly…_

 _Ashoke: chalo Acha hy.. (advising as) but still Buht Exertion Mut lena… Intibution Tube lagi thi Tumhein.. Hum One Month ka Relaxing kehty hain Patients ko…. OK (Daya nodded, Ashoke to Abhijeet) Tum kyun Goongy ban kr Bethy ho…?_

 _Abhijeet: bas Yaar… (irritatingly) Kaam ka itna Load hy na.. Dimagh Kharab ho gaya hy…_

 _Daya (telling DR Duo as): DCP Chitroley kay Darshan kr kay aa rhy hain Buddhy Sahab…_

 _Rajeev (laghing and then standing with): chalo, Main Chai Bhejwata hun Tum Logun kay liye… OK (greeting Duo with) Take Care.. Bye Guys…_

 _The Departure is very Swiftly Usual but Abhijeet got what He Lost, OK for a While as Rajeev Frequently Meeting Him, Talking to Him, Nobody even Poped Up that Incident, bring out any Discussion about that even after Daya Release from Hospital after Two days coming to Mumbai and Joining His Duties…_

 _The Casual Meetings, Sittings, Laughing, Talking, Eating, Roaming all coming back but still a Strained Rope Hanging inbetween Abhijeet and Rajeev…_

 _They Mostly avoiding Direct Conversation, Commenting on Each Ones Sentences, Friendly Pushing/Patting/Slapping/Punching..._

 _The Physical Contact only Restrained till Shake Hands and the Enjoyment only Limited till Laughing and Smiling on Each Other Comments although Countering or Taunting…_

 _The Respect/SoftNess/CasualNess All present there but with a Visible Distance which Alerts Anyones Close to their Group…_

 _Still They are giving Each One Time which might be Closed in a bit or Spreading towards their LifeTime…_

 _Who Know's….!_


End file.
